Accepting Fate
by Gokulover4ever
Summary: A young scientist is kidnapped by an assassin. What will he do to her and will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

The assassin walked into the room quietly, his mood and emotions hidden. He stole a short glance at his captive: the youngest Saiya-jin scientist in a century. She was looking off to the side, curled up in the corner. The assassin didn't blame her. What she had gone through was a bit traumatic. Another male had kidnapped her, planning to do nasty things with her. He had lured her to the window with a kind smile, offering a liberation that did not exsist. A few days had past when somehow, the male assassin stole her back. It had been quite confusing for the young female, not knowing who to trust.

Koda looked at the assassin, who was now paying attention to what he left for. He was bending over a box which contents were not visible. Koda's interest wasn't very much. She looked back to the tiny hole in the wall that she was examining. She touched the rough edges of the wall with her fingers, taking in all of the information that the single touch brought. Koda sighed. She wanted to be back in her lab with her friends and with her master. She was still an apprentice, and not only that, but she liked her master in a special way that none of the other scientists had felt. Koda felt a silent tear slide down her now rough cheek. How much she missed her life the way it was before she met the assassin!

Koda knew she was wanted by many males. Not directly of course; scientists are always a want when it comes to mates. Scientists can devise ways of supplying the body with more chi and invent tools to use and help their owner in fights. Scientists are also trained in the methods of healing using chi. Koda had, in gratitude, healed the wounds the assassin suffered in the process of saving her. Koda was reflecting upon herself for the tenth time that hour, when a hand gently touched her shoulder. It felt rough and calloused. Koda's head snapped around to face whomever touched her. It was the assassin.

"You're sad, aren't you?" he asked. Koda adverted her eyes. The hand hooked a finger under her chin and turned her head so it faced his. Oddly enough, his eyes actually had kindness in them, a sort of longing that Koda couldn't place. A few thoughts ran through her mind, including the fact that some assassins were known to kidnap young females, rape them, then slit their throats and throw their bodies into a river, just to get some pleasure in their nasty job. Koda was suddenly suspicious of this man, too. The one who tricked her earlier had kind eyes. Although, for some strange reason this one's eyes were different. "There's nothing to fear," he said calmly and quietly.

A reaction that Koda had felt around her master brought itself to her now that she was with the assassin. His voice caressed a nerve in her, one that gave her tail goosebumps and bristled her fur. Koda curled her tail under the bed so the assassin wouldn't see it and get ideas that would shift the moment into something disaserous. The assassin slowly took his hand back.

"I want to show you something," he said. A chill of fear flashed up Koda's spine. She didn't expect what came next. The assassin began untying his belt, a strip of black cloth that appeared to be too baggy to properly be used how he intended. When he took it off, Koda found out why it was so baggy: the assassin was a Saiya-jin! Seeing the suprise in her face (mainly in her eyes), the assassin decided to let his tail have a bit of freedom. He tied the belt back on. "I never meant for you to know..."

Koda spoke for the first time in days. "Why did you kidnap me?"

The assassin just watched her with a peculiar look in his eyes. After a few seconds, Koda adverted her eyes. She hated looking at him, and she disliked the feeling of his gaze upon her. Koda knew that his sharp mind was working, thinking, and brainstorming about what to do next with her. She had been in his life for at least half of an Earth year, and yet, with all of this 'togetherness', the assassin never discussed his past. Koda had noticed at first how well-tuned the assassin's body was. He'd obviously had found time to train while still making sure that she did not escape; he had gradually become stronger.

Koda had a limited amount of respect for him. Her thoughts on assassins were pesimistic, although her colleagues noted that they felt drawn toward the dark and mysterious types. Koda had not expirienced the feeling. As she sat there, nearly motionless, her tail curved under the bed, Koda thought more and more of what had happened in the past six months. She could feel that her and the one with no identity were closer than complete strangers, but far from calling each other friends; not even aquaintances.

The two of them had been staying in the excuse of a hotel room for seventy percent of the time Koda was kidnapped. She was pretty used to it now, and she had explored every crack of it. There were bullet holes in the north wall, a rat had made a small nest behind the bed, the closet had a secret compartment to store extra things, and, most of all, there was a safe under the shabby desk in which the assassin kept his posessions when not in use. The assassin normally wasn't inside the room at night, and recently Koda had become accustomed to sleeping then. Tonight, it would be different.

A distant rustling was heard on the far side of the room. Koda looked up. The assassin was fishing through a bag he had carried in earlier. The bag looked as if it had been used for years; its seemed worn. The assassin glanced at Koda for a second, then threw a bag of food in her direction. She didn't touch it at first, although hunger gnawed on her stomach. When the assassin wasn't looking, Koda grabed the bag of food and silently opened it. In the bag, there was a bit of dried meat and some bread snacks. Koda munched on them slowly.

* * *

I may or may not finish this, and if you're planning to watch it, I'm telling you now updates aren't on a basis. 

Yes, I know it is short compared to other writers' chapters. Live with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
(I do not own Dragonball Z or the Saiya-jin race. Any fact not mentioned in Dragonball Z that is said here is fictional.)

The next morning, Koda found herself sleeping curled up on the bed in the old hotel room. It was quiet and peaceful. The planet's sun lazily rested in the room, coming in through the windows. It draped over the young Saiya-jin's face, and onto her eyes, waking her. Koda yawned and sat up. She surveyed the room. It seemed cozy and complete. The small holes in the wall didn't seem to be a problem, the desk was a bit more sturdy than it had been last night, and the safe looked less rusty than the usual olive green color. Small dust particles drifted slowly about in the sun's rays, giving a shimmering effect. The room's smell was neither pungent nor dull, and the male's scent lingered.

Koda considered how lucky she was to be alive. She knew well that even though this particular male was an amateur assassin, he still had the cold heart of the others. He was young and strong, but his head was thick. He knew how to treat women and trick them into trusting him. His voice was perfectly in between deep and high-pitched, and he was a perfect height (A/N: 5'9"). His body was very muscular to match his strength, and his features complimented each other nicely.

Koda yawned once more and stretched. Her body was sore from the night before, and yet it felt so good. It was then that the memories came back to her, as crisp and clear as a running stream. The scientist got out of bed and dressed. She walked over to the window and peered out into the plaza below through the wooden blinds. It was a bright and sunny day, a precursor to great things. Koda sighed and sat back down on the bed.

Footsteps suddenly sounded off outside in the hallway. The Saiya-jin's head jerked to the door as the male assassin walked in with yet another bag. He silently closed the door and set the bag on the desk. Inside was a box, and Koda half-assumed it was a head of one of the unlucky aliens the male had killed. She was wrong.

"I brought food. Breakfast," he offered. There was a sweet, luring smell coming from the box. It was a familiar scent, although Koda didn't know what was inside. "Fruit," he barked. The assassin grabbed his gun and holster with the two sai, which the female Saiya-jin had just noticed were still there, and then he left the room, more than likely to complete any missions he had acquired while out. Koda stood up and walked over to the desk. She put her full trust into the male after his actions the previous night. The scientist opened the box and peered inside. There were many fruits, some of which Koda did not recognize. They all smelled good, and she was very hungry. The Saiya-jin scientist took a couple of red, football shaped fruits and sat back on the bed. As she ate, her thoughts wandered to the happenings of the past night.

-Flashback-

After eating her tiny dinner, Koda had gone to use the bathroom when she noticed her captor sleeping in a chair. Upon coming out, she saw that the male was awake and waiting, watching the door for her. Her eyes flashed fear, then anger.

"What do you want from me?" Koda demanded. The male stood up. He walked over to her and gazed down into her deep, black eyes. She felt his warm breath caress her face and the skin on her chest near her collarbone. It was a sweet smell that drew her in. She couldn't understand the emotion in his eyes; she hadn't seen the particular one before.

Koda suddenly felt trapped between the male and the bathroom door. He leaned towards her, but before he could do anything to her, she shoved him away and ran to the hotel room's door. The male had locked it, and the strange-looking key was no where to be found. Koda wheeled around to see the male advancing toward her, attempting to corner her this time. Even in his lusty state, he knew he was more powerful than she, and that he could easily overpower her. He could smell the innocence in her. It was luring. The male's head pounded; his instincts were pushing him farther and farther along the line of courtship, and he couldn't control them.

Koda backed away from him and into the corner of the room nearest the door. The male kept advancing, and her heart pounded in her chest. Koda made a break for the window, but the male grabbed her tail gently and started caressing the end of it. She fell to the ground and looked over her shoulder at him. The male had a strange gleam in his eyes, and his smile sent chills down her spine. It was creepy.

The male let go of her tail and crawled over her body so his was suspended over hers; his arms were at her sides, preventing her from inching out from under him. Koda looked up into his eyes, hers showing off fear and pleading him to leave her be. The male replied with a devilish grin that showed his teeth, which seemed to look sharper than they had been previously. Koda tried to knee him in the groin, but he foretold it and moved so his abdomen took the blow. He grabbed the front of her shirt with one fist, stood up, and placed her on the bed. He crawled on top of her as before, and Koda noticed his tail, shining in the moonlight. 'H-he's in rut?' she thought.


End file.
